


Ring

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is ring shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

**Title:** Ring  
 **Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** Jewel  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Ron is ring shopping   
**Warnings:** None  
 **Notes:** Written for [ 14\. Jewel](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/5285.html) on 100quills I've had this table since 2007. I have like 5 prompts left to finish it so I'm drabbling this week until it's done. I need to practice the 100 word drabbles anyway.

Ring

 

It's so hard to choose. Rings are forever. They're important. He's going to use this one to ask the most important question of his life. Diamonds seem ordinary. But there are blue stones and purple. Hermione likes purple, but Ron's not sure she'd want to wear purple forever. What if she doesn't want an engagement ring at all? What if she says no? He feels his stomach knot.

He's spent hours looking at stones when he could've been watching the Cannons play. 

"The sapphire," he finally decides. If the jeweller hurries he can still catch the end of the match.


End file.
